


Whispers in the Storm

by Imaginair



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Coming of Age, F/M, Friendship, Pokemon Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginair/pseuds/Imaginair
Summary: When Ivory left on her journey across the Unova Region with her friends, she wasn't expecting to get thrown in the middle of a plot to overthrow the government. Luckily it isn't all bad since it gave her the chance to meet her old childhood friend, but her tugging at his heartstrings only seems to upset her enemies even more.
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touko | Hilda
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Prologue:  
Blood red light streaked across the sky tainting the puffy clouds with its unusual coloring as the sun dipped lower and lower in the sky. Trees bursting with green leaves and dancing in the warm summer breeze seemed to become darker and colder in the dying light while the beige mountains circling around the green valley gained an eerie reddish glow. Woobat, Venipede and the stray Gothorita emerged from the forest and began chanting a ritualistic farewell to the sun and salutation to the oncoming night. In the far distance, N could barely see the lofty golden dome and columns of the Pokémon League glinting dangerously in the fast fading light. As of yet, the League was firmly planted high on the side of the mountain above the valley and all the Unova Region like a tyrannical dictator stands above its slaves. But that would change. He’d make sure it did.

_“Can you sing for us tonight, Lord N?”_ one of the three small Pidove nestled in N’s laps asked. The small Pokémon looked up eagerly at him, his yellow eyes glinting with admiration and excitement. The other two Pidove also began to eagerly hop up and down in his lap at the thought of him singing for them. _“Please! You never sing for us, and I’ve heard legends that-”_

“I’m sorry Felix, but you know that I don’t sing,” N said lightly which caused all three Pidove to groan in disappointment. N chuckled and gently moved the Pidove off his lap and onto the windowsill where he was currently sitting with the windows flung wide open to allow a gentle current into his room. He got up and carefully and leaned outside cradling one small Pidove and placing him back into the small nest hidden in the eaves of the mansion. Once N had placed all three of them back in their nest where they huddled together, the mother Pidove came and settled on top of them to ensure they stayed warm throughout the night. “Goodnight,” N said softly which earned him a chorus of chirped goodnights from the family of Pidove.

When N was back inside his room, he closed his window and apprehensively gripped the handles as he slowly breathed in and out. ‘It’s just a ceremony,’ N reminded himself. ‘It’s just a necessary step before Team Plasma finally makes its move to at last free the Pokémon from human oppression.’

Despite having said this, N still felt uncomfortable in the heavy white cape hanging over his shoulders. He moved across his clean and orderly bedroom to the mirror on the other side of his room. N nervously adjusted the cuffs of his gold trimmed, white tunic and dusted off his white, immaculate trousers. He nervously readjusted his long white cape and fluffed out his long, perpetually messy tea green hair before tying it back into its usual ponytail.

At that moment, the door to his room burst open with so much energy that the wood splintered and crashed into the adjoining wall. In popped a small black and gray Zorua happily flicking her tail. N sighed, “Trixie, you can’t just use a move to walk in here every time the door’s closed. There is a thing call knocking, not sure if you’ve ever heard of it.”

Trixie huffed, _“Well I wouldn’t have to if you weren’t taking so long. What the Distortion World are you doing that’s keeping you from coming down, checking your makeup again?”_

N blushed and said, “That was one time, Trixie! One time that I tried on Amy’s makeup and I was like eight.” N sighed and turned back to the mirror, “I’m just… nervous I guess.”

Trixie jumped up onto N’s shoulder, _“Don’t be. You’ll make a great king. Anyway, the crowning’s starting soon, and you’ve already missed dinner. Don’t worry, I already ate your dinner for you.”_

N smirked, “Gee thanks. I always know I can rely on you when I’m hungry.”

N again started nervously fiddling with his golden fastenings which made Trixie roll her eyes, _“You look beautiful. Now get your butt down there or Ghetsis is going to come up and lecture you before he drags you down himself.”_

N straightened and finally turned to leave his room through the demolished doorframe which led into an ornate long hallway with velvety red carpet. Tapestries and gilded frames depicting images of different nature reserves around the world and exotic Pokémon lined the walls as did a full staff of Plasma members ready to wait on him. Amy came up to N and whispered, “I’m sorry Lord N. I had no idea Trixie was going to use a move to get into your room.”

“That’s alright,” N said lightly. “If anyone should be apologizing, it’s Trixie.” N glanced over at Trixie sitting contentedly on his shoulder who merely shrugged when they made eye contact, “And I don’t think she’s about to do that anytime soon.”

N walked down a sweeping marble staircase that curved further down to the second level and stopped in front of a large set of double doors where a man with purple, gold, and white robes stood impatiently waiting. “N, where have you been this entire time? I was worried you weren’t going to show up for your own coronation.”

“I’m sorry Father, I was just… I don’t know… I want to stop the League, but the idea of leading Team Plasma, I… I… don’t know if I can do it,” N said honestly and nervously straightened his tunic. “I’ve only ever really helped Team Plasma with the raids and rehabilitating abused Pokémon. I barely know anything about the politics behind it least of all how to run an entire Region.”

Ghetsis smiled and ruffled N’s green hair which was nearly identical to his own, “I understand your concern N, but we’ve been over this before. The time to strike is now since Alder is currently in the process of choosing his next predecessor as the Champion of Unova. The League will be busy sorting out their own affairs leaving us more freedom to prepare for our invasion. I know you’re only fifteen and that this is a lot of responsibility, but that’s why I’m here.” Ghetsis gently lifted N’s chin so that his blue-gray eyes met his father’s red one and the eerie red glint of his monocle, “Just listen to what I say, and you’ll be fine.”

“Yes Father,” N said dutifully.

Ghetsis straightened N’s cape and Trixie said dryly, _“Looks like the obsession with perfectly aligned clothing runs through the family. Maybe you guys have OCD.”_

“You look so much like your mother the night of her coronation,” Ghetsis said. “She’d be proud if she could see you today. Because of you, the Unova Pokémon will finally be free and a new and better government will be established.”

N nodded confidently even though his stomach was twisting anxiously. Ghetsis gently wrapped his arms around his son and N eagerly returned the hug and buried his face into his father’s gaudy robes. “I love you N,” Ghetsis whispered in N’s ear, “Now go out there and make me proud.”

“I love you too, Father,” N responded. “Don’t worry—I won’t let you, the Sages, or Team Plasma down. I’ll crush the League.”

Ghetsis smiled and pulled back from their embrace, “Excellent. Remember to share that conviction with Team Plasma during your coronation speech.”

Ghetsis turned from N and slipped through the double doors to begin the ceremony. N vaguely listened to his father’s speech to the members of Team Plasma only catching phrases from it. Something about a momentous occasion, something else about Pokémon and humans soon being on equal grounds, and finally N heard Ghetsis’s booming voice announcing their conquest would begin with the crowning of their king.

Trixie jumped off N’s shoulder and excitedly said, _“Let’s get this show on the road. Remember not to throw up or pass out when you’re walking in front of everyone. It’d really be embarrassing for you, but on the plus side, I’d think it was hilarious.”_

N swallowed deeply as the Plasma guards opened the doors and rays of light spilled through the hall to where N stood. N straightened his back and confidently walked forward into the room of white marble and spiraling columns. His father stood by the golden throne with a crown in his hands while members of Team Plasma adorned in their knight uniforms stood respectfully to the side. He walked inside and felt the six Sages begin to walk dutifully behind him down through the center of the room. N instinctively scanned the crowd in search of his sisters, but they weren’t there. He shouldn’t have been surprised or hurt, yet he still felt a tinge of sadness that they didn’t come today of all days.

N kneeled in front of his father and felt the heaviness of the golden crown being placed on his head. “Members of Team Plasma, I present you your king.”

N stood and turned to his new subjects and instead of feeling terrified or overwhelmed, a new swelling of confidence seemed to surge through his veins. It was as if he were meant to be standing here leading these people. The League would fall, and Team Plasma would take its place. A new era was coming for both Pokémon and humans, N would make sure of it.


	2. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilbert's preparing to go on his Pokemon journey with Bianca and Cheren leaving his little sister, Ivory, behind. Unless she does something to change it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is an AU which means there will be things that I say that won't make sense at first since my character's already living in this world and wouldn't need to be explained. I promise that things like Whisperers and bonds will be explained in later chapters. It also has multiple perspectives.

I heard yet another loud crash in the room adjacent to mine followed by a softer thud. I pulled my pillow over my head and curled up beneath my comforter all the while cursing my older brother for deciding that four in the morning was the perfect time to trash his already dirty room. I know that today was the single most important day of his life or whatever, but there was such a thing as common curtesy for the people trying to sleep who weren’t going out on their Pokemon journeys. I had just started falling back asleep when another loud bang reverberated through my room causing Nightstar to be jolted awake and instinctively sparked his fur sending out a pulse of electricity. When the electricity hit me, my muscles locked, and I convulsed slightly before falling out of bed and onto my carpeted floor with my comforter still twisted around one of my legs.

  
Nightstar leapt off the bed and came over to nuzzle my cheek—his soft blue fur rubbing my cheek as if to sincerely apologize for zapping me. “That’s okay Nightstar,” I muttered as I brushed his mane and looked up into his luminescent yellow eyes. “After all, you’re not the one banging around in the room next door. I think it’s time you and I tell Hilbert to put a sock in it and go back to bed or at the very least make a mess outside where we can’t hear him.”

  
I untangled myself from my sheets and picked up Nightstar and left my room to confront Hilbert for making such a ruckus. I grouchily slunk across my room and stormed outside to Hilbert’s door where I knocked loudly and growled, “Hil you better shut up in there or I’m going to send Nightstar in to zap you.”

  
Hilbert opened his door causing light to spill through silhouetting the figure of an eighteen-year-old with his short brown hair in complete disarray despite being fully dressed in his blue windbreaker and black cargo pants. “Have you seen my hat and xtransciever!?” Hilbert demanded. “I’ve been looking all over for them and can’t find them anywhere.”

  
“What the Distortion World were you doing to find them!? Tossing boxes around or throwing a temper tantrum by pounding your fists against the wall,” I asked sassily. “I mean, that’s what it sounded like for me.”

  
Hilbert ignored me as he went back into his room where his clothes littered the floor and his dresser drawers were flung open. His desk had also been ripped apart, and he was currently going through his closet and throwing out random crap he’d gathered throughout high school such as his old textbooks which were still in pristine condition and his worn baseball bat and boxing gloves. The only thing in his room were the posters of the most famous Unovan League Tournament winners along with several Pokemon Masters such as Red standing next to his Charizard. I noticed that Pearl’s poster was front in center where she stood in a cute pose with her blue hair flying out and next to her an Empoleon sending out a volley of bubbles that filled the rest of the poster. ‘Of course a cute girl is what Hilbert would see every day he got up,’ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

  
Hilbert had just overturned a box filled with Pokemon books with annotations and sticky notes in it to see if his hat and xtransciever was in there. “Ivory, you don’t understand how important it is to have a hat is as a trainer. It’s like you and your Whisperer pendant that you wear every day. It lets other trainers know that you’re also training and that you want to battle and that-”

  
“You left both your hat and xtransciever downstairs with your backpack,” I interjected. “You did it to avoid situations just like this one. Guess it didn’t quite work out. Now will you go back to bed and stop making a bunch of noise. Some of us are still trying to sleep.”

  
“How could I possibly sleep?” Hilbert asked as he walked over to his window and flung it open to let the warm summer breeze in to gently ruffle the pages of the books strewn on the floor. “Today’s finally the day I get a Pokemon of my own and begin my journey. Everything’s going to change today. I’ll finally be on my way to becoming a Pokemon Master.”

  
“Yup,” I said dryly. “You’ll defeat the League, the Champion, and put Red to shame with your sheer amount of awesomeness.” I paused for a moment as I watched Hilbert mimic throwing out a pokeball and said, “You’ll be a great trainer Hil. Just be… be careful out there okay.”

  
Hilbert looked over at me and said, “Don’t worry Ivory. I’ll be fine. There hasn’t been an accident on a Pokemon journey in years.”

  
“I know, but most people stick to the routes and just explore the Region,” I said quietly looking to the ground where a list of berries and their functions lay scattered together with a few notes on battle strategies. “I… I just… I mean, I know that most Pokemon Masters have to go to really dangerous areas where vicious and intelligent Pokemon are… and some… some don’t make it back. I just… I just don’t want you to get hurt that’s all. I’d rather having an annoying older brother than no brother at all.”

  
Hilbert straightened and walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, “Don’t worry Ivory. I’ll be careful and I won’t do anything like that until I know my Pokemon are strong enough. Besides, if I ever get in trouble, I’ll just call you,” he said as he teasingly bopped me on the nose, “for help. Then you could just ask them to leave me alone.”

  
“Yeah, I can see that really helping,” I said as I rolled my eyes. “You call me from Victory Road when a Hydreigon is about to eat you and ask for help. I’ll be here in Nuvema Town with no possible way of reaching you.”

  
“By the time I get to Victory Road, I won’t need a Whisperer to keep the Pokemon at bay,” Hilbert said reassuringly. “I’ll be strong enough to handle the Pokemon on my own. Really, I’ll be fine. Who knows, I might get so good that I’ll swing by Discordian Wood and meet your three imaginary friends to gossip about you.”

  
I smiled weakly and gave out a shaky laugh, “Oh come on Hil, I haven’t talked about them in years. Besides, they’re not there any… ever. I mean, they were never there in the first place.”

  
“Yeah, but it would still be cool to go into Discordian Wood without a Whisperer,” Hilbert said absentmindedly as he made a small effort to clean the mess of his room. “If the Litwick weren’t there to drain people’s souls, it would be a super cool place.”

  
Nightstar’s fur had started to bristle when we began talking about Discordian Wood, and I soothingly brushed the Shinx’s fur to calm him down. “Anyway, if you’ve decided to stop throwing things around, I’m going back to bed to wake up at a decent time.”

  
I turned leaving Hilbert to his trashed room and went back into my now wonderfully silent room. I crawled beneath my comforter and cocooned myself in the sheets while Nightstar curled up on my pillow next to mine—his moist nose touching mine. Hilbert was right when he said that everything was going to change. With Hilbert, Bianca and Cheren graduated from high school and going on their Pokemon journeys to explore the world, I’d be left behind to endure the next three years of high school since… well… I didn’t really have any friends aside from them. Kind of sad really that my friends were my older brother’s friends, but I always had a hard time talking with my peers at school and since Bianca and Cheren were constantly over at our house, they felt more like family than anything. Now it would just be me.

  
I sighed and buried my head into my pillow and imagined myself walking through the different routes of Unova by myself, exploring the world on my own, seeing Black and Castelia City for the first time. Meeting new Pokemon and people as I traveled with only a few necessities for when I went camping, sleeping out under the stars and doing whatever I wanted instead of being constantly told what to do. The only problem was, there was no journey at the end of high school like there was for everyone else. I opened my eyes and looked at Nightstar sleeping peacefully next to me with a leather collar that had a pendant with a fancily curved silver “W” fastened on it indicating he was bonded to a Whisperer. No Whisperer went on a journey… ever.

  
I shifted onto my back to look up at my blank ceiling, ‘Maybe that could change… maybe I could go on a journey as well… maybe.’ A plan began forming of how I myself could go on a journey, and with those thoughts in mind, I drifted off to sleep with the images of exotic Pokemon and cities that I could possibly see.

  
* * *

  
When I awoke the next morning to golden light streaming through my window and the thick humidity and salty tang of the ocean, I again heard loud clatters and banging. Only this time it was coming from downstairs and I could hear my parents talking in low voices. I sleepily checked my phone to see that it was close to seven. ‘I guess there’ll be no sleeping in today,’ I thought wearily as I groggily rolled out of bed.

  
Nightstar was already up basking in the pinkish hues of sunrise. He turned to me and excitedly said, “Shi!” as greeting before jumping off my desk and walking over to rub his head against my leg.

  
I knelt beside him and scratched behind his ears and said, “Good morning to you too.” I got up and stretched slightly before turning to my dresser to throw on some clothes and get ready for the day. I was about to grab my normal blue hoodie when I paused and said, “Nightstar, what do you think I should wear? I kind of want something that says: ‘I’m a confident independent person.’”

  
Nightstar immediately leapt onto my dresser and began rummaging through my drawers and clothes before he dropped three articles of clothing. My cheeks started to heat up in embarrassment when I saw the clothes that he chose for me and stuttered, “Um… a-are you sure? I-I don’t think I could wear that.”

  
Nightstar jumped onto the top of my dresser and puffed out his chest while bristling his fur intimidatingly in the way that made me feel he was telling me that if I wanted to look confident, this was the perfect outfit. I hesitantly changed out of my old, ratty sweats I used as pajamas and slipped on the clothes Nightstar gave me. I blushed uncontrollably when I saw my image in the mirror next to my dresser showing a fifteen-year-old with long, pale beanpole legs in jean shorts that were too short to be considered normal, a white tank top and black vest that seemed to accentuate my nonexistent hips, hardly noticeable breasts, and flat butt. “I-I can’t wear this, Nightstar… I… I… it’s for… different girls… it’s…”

  
Nightstar shook his head before leaping on my shoulder and looking at my reflection in approval. I sighed, “O-Okay… but… um… just for today.” Nightstar straitened his body and held his head up confidently as if instructing me to do the same. Once I’d mimicked this pose, Nightstar smiled and I did the same. I again looked at my reflection, and I did look better… I guess. At least I could notice my blue eyes more now that I didn’t have my long brown hair falling over my face since it was now done up in a high ponytail.

  
I fastened my Whisperer pin onto my black vest before making my way down the stairs to the kitchen where Mom was busily cooking some eggs and Dad was sipping his morning coffee while giving Hilbert some last-minute advice for his journey. Hilbert himself had already put on his red trainer’s cap and was busy rummaging through his backpack and sorting out all his potions and camping gear that he’d need when he was on the road. “Now are you sure have everything ready for your journey?” Mom asked as she dumped a pile of scrambled eggs onto a plate and set them in front of Hilbert. “Do you have your town map, your xtransciever, extra pairs of clothes, camping gear, trainer card-”

  
“Yeah don’t worry. I’ve repacked everything a dozen times,” Hilbert said as he shoveled in a forkful of eggs. He then started lacing up his red running shoes and continued, “I’ll be fine. Besides, if I’m missing anything, I’ll just buy it in Accumula Town.”

  
“I know… it’s just that I can’t help but be worried,” Mom said as she nervously. “The cities and routes can be more dangerous than you think… I know things have improved a lot since your dad and I went on our journeys, but there’s still gang violence. Not to mention the wild Pokemon that you might run into-”

  
“Savannah, this is just a part of growing up,” Dad said gently. “All kids go on Pokemon journeys to see what the world’s like for themselves. It helps them know what they really want to do with life and learn how to work hard despite failure.” Dad turned to Hilbert and said, “But your mom is right in that you need to be careful. Don’t get cocky even when your Pokemon are high leveled. Wild Pokemon can kill some of the even most skilled trainers.”

  
Hilbert nodded and said, “Don’t worry. I’ve studied all the routes and know all the dangerous areas. Like I said, I’ll be fine. The only thing left is to get my Pokemon. Speaking of which, I better get going since the ceremony’s going to start in like half-an-hour and Cheren, Bianca and I want to meet before it starts.”

  
Hilbert quickly ate the rest of his eggs before carefully placing his red cap onto his head, slinging on his bag and dashing out the door while hollering goodbye. Mom sighed and said, “I hope he stays safe on his journey and remembers to have fun instead of constantly training.” Mom turned to look at me and her eyes widened in surprise as she took in my outfit, “Oh, Ivory. You look… stunning! Are you planning something special today?”

  
I swallowed and tried to not feel awkward with both my parents staring at me in surprise and my dad going so far as to choke on his coffee when he first saw me. “Um… that’s actually wanted to talk to you about. I think I know what I want to do for my internship this summer.”

  
"Oh so you've decided what you want to do," Dad asked excitedly. "There's always room for a Whisperer in Nuvema Labs if that's what you're thinking."

  
"Of course," Mom cut in quickly. "You don't have to stay in Nuvema Town; you can intern wherever you want in Unova. What do you have in mind?"

  
"Well... I know this sounds strange, but I... I think it would be kind of cool to go on a journey in the Unova Region like Hilbert, Cheren, and Bianca."

  
"Sweetie, Whisperers don't go on journeys. You know that," Dad said simply. "It wouldn't make sense to travel to learn about Pokemon since you can already connect to and influence Pokemon to do what you want. Besides, it's too dangerous for a Whisperer to travel alone through the streets."

  
"If you're worried Hilbert, Cheren and Bianca will be having fun without you," Mom said as she studied me carefully and looked at my pink and white trainer's cap I had clutched in my hand, "don't be. Journeys can be really difficult and there'll be days they'll regret even going on a journey. And if that isn't enough to keep you satsified, just remember that when you yourself graduate from high school you'll go on an expedition into the wilder areas of the Unova Region. I'm sure it'll be exciting."

  
I brougt out my list of invitations for internships from various parts of the Unova Region and placed it on the kitchen table in front of them. I rearranged the internship offers in a certain order and said, "I was thinking about this last night when Hil woke me up and I realized that all the internships make a map across the Unova Region. See, I can start in Striaton City, then I'll go to Nacrene, Castelia, Nimbassa all the way to Opelucid City. See! I can try out a bunch of internships and travel through the Region just like a trainer! It'll be a... Whisperer journey! I've also done the math and found that if I spend a week to a week and a half in each internship, that'll give me eight weeks plus the travel days which will probably take about two weeks all together which is ten weeks. That's how long summer break is! It's perfect!"

  
Mom and Dad exchanged glances before Mom said, "Ivory... things can happen when you travel which means that you might be late to each internship or not finish before the end of the holidays. Not to mention you shouldn't be traveling alone as a Whisperer."

  
"I know, but this could totally work!" I insisted. "Plus, I could like travel with Hilbert, Cheren, and Bianca. I wouldn't be alone."

  
"Ivory, I have a feeling that Hilbert and Cheren want to go on this journey alone. They both want to be powerful trainers which means they'll spend hours if not days in the woods training their Pokemon. Not to mention the idea of traveling with Bianca, and... well... it's Bianca we're talking about," Mom said before she blushed and said quickly, "Not that there's anything wrong with Bianca, but she can be... absentminded to say the least. Are you sure it's good to have both of them going across the Unova Region alone."

  
"It won't be just Bianca, they'll be traveling in a group of trainers, and I don't think any of them will have a problem with traveling with a Whisperer since it means they can explore dangerous areas in safety," Dad insisted. "This really might not be a bad idea. I could talk to Aurea and see what we could do about it."  
"Yes please!" I said excitedly and even Nightstar jumped on the kitchen counter to look at my parents imploringly. "Please! It'll be so much fun!"

  
"Are you sure, Ivory?" Mom asked. "You'll be gone the entire summer!"

  
I nodded and said, "Yes! Don't worry, I'll call home a lot. Please!! I won't get another chance like this."

  
Mom sighed and said, "Well... I suppose..."

  
I ran over and hugged Mom, "Oh thank you!" I ran from the kitchen and bounded up the stairs while shouting, "I'll get packed right away!"

  
* * *

  
Savannah watched as her daughter dashed up the stairs and banged into her room. She glanced over to her husband who was also staring at the area where Ivory had been with his mouth hanging slight ajar. "Do you think... it's a good idea for her to do this? I don't know if Hilbert, Cheren or Bianca will be that thrilled that Ivory's coming with them on a journey they've built up in their minds. I don't want her to get hurt."

  
Josh turned and said, "You saw her reaction... I haven't seen her so happy or excited in years. She's been so quiet and shut down for such a long time. She doesn't have any of her own friends, and she doesn't get involved in any activities other than track and field. Ever since that day when she came back home from Discordian Wood sobbing, she hasn't been the same girl. Now all of a sudden, she comes down without a hoodie or sweats and says what she wants to do instead of being told. I don't think we should let this opportunity slip."

  
"You're right," Savannah said with a nod. "This might just be what she needs."


End file.
